kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Hereward
Sir Hereward was the father of Graham, grandfather of Rosella and Alexander. Background He was a gallant knight and nobleman of the Kingdom of Daventry, under the Good King Edward the Benevolent.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 472 He was a fine and excellent knight, as was his father before him.Hoyle I Hereward was born into a line of knights. His father was the famous knight of Daventry who defeated the Dragon of Herenna.http://www.adventuregamers.com/articles/view/28311/page3 Hereward was a nobleman and the king's best friend.KQ6 Hintbook, pg, KQC2E, pg472 He was also the father of the king's favorite knight, Daventry's present king, King Graham. He was proud when his son was chosen to succeed King Edward the Benevolent as his heir.Hoyle I However, he was never able to witness his son become King, as he tragically died in one of the border wars which marked the turbulent last years of King Edward's reign.KQC3E, pgKQC2E, pg 472 He wanted his son to be a scholar as well as a fighter, which is why Graham spent so many years going to school through the Palace School, Daventry High School, Royal University, years training in the Daventry army, before he even went on to Knight School. The wisdom Hereward passed onto his son when he was a boy, had always been a part of King Graham's life-- and of Alexander's since he returned to Daventry. Alexander had never known Sir Hereward, for that gallant knight had died many years before the Prince was born. Even Rosella found use in the wisdom, and later even Valanice.King's Quest Companion, 3rd Edition, pg255 "Boy if I have learned anything in my life, I have learned this: When in doubt, or in trouble, pick up anything that is not nailed down, and if it is, look for loose nails or boards. Check carefully into, under, above, below, and behind things. Read everything; you might learn something. Wear clean undergarments, brush after meals, and always remember: nothing is as it appears." The words themselves were woven into a great tapestry that hung upon the wall of the Great Hall wherein King Graham and Queen Valanice sat in judgement at times as their royal duties required. Graham and the rest of his family continued to have much respect for the elder knight. Sometimes the words are adapted or changed slightly, and at least one version is attributed to Graham instead. Personality and traits Very little is known about him other than he was kind to his son when he was a boy, and made sure that his son was educated, and giving advice to his son, when Graham was only a child. Hereward was a gallant knight, and that he had pride in his son. Titles and nicknames *Sir Hereward *Daddy *Father *Grandfather Behind the scenes *The name Hereward is likely inspired by the legendary British hero, Hereward the Wake. *According to King's Quest Companion, Hereward had died many years before the twins were born.KQC, 4th Edition, 255 *Graham's father's name is not given in the King's Quest Companion until the third edition, and adaptation of the KQ6 story by eluki bes shahar. In all other references in the book he just referred to as Graham's father, or as 'grandfather' (in regards to the twins thinking about him). *While its stated that Hereward was a nobleman, in the King's Quest Novels, there are quotes that could imply that Graham is not of noble birth. However, it is in fact discussing the idea that Graham was not born into the King's station, but that that doesn't necessarily contradict the idea that he might have been born into line of lesser nobles, that under normal conditions never would have risen to the station of a king. However, even the lesser rustic knights (the Rangers), many of who are themselves born of peasants may in fact have earned their 'nobility', as also seen in the case of Connor. Graham is implied to be a Ranger, and perhaps Hereward and/or his father were also Rangers as well. *Very little is known about Hereward's wife and Graham's mother and if she was commoner or noble (she is apparently only mentioned once). See Graham's mother. *The novels also suggest that Graham's lineage does not go back very far into Daventry's history, suggesting that his family has only immigrated into Daventry in the last few generations (compared to the family of the Seneschel, or Edward's ancestors). It would seem at least far back as Hereward's father lived in Daventry. *Though not named KQ6 Hintbook makes reference to Graham's father (and the like the Companion that he was Edward's best friend). According to Rosella & Graham in Hoyle's Book of Games, Volume 1; *Rosella refers to her grandfather in both past and present tense, "Grandfather was a fine knight, as was his father before him." & "My grandfather is an excellent knight, of one of the finest in the realm". Graham in the game only speaks of his father only in past tense. Based on Rosella's context she is unlikely speaking of her other grandfather, Prince Cedric. *One of the lines may imply that her grand father (no name is given) was still alive when Graham became king. She says he was proud when his son Graham was chosen to succeed King Edward the Benevolent. Although it is possible that the decision to choose Graham as heir to the throne began long before Hereward's death, before Graham was sent on the quest to find the three treasures of Daventry. The quest itself was more than just a formality, had he not gone on the quest there would be no kingdom to govern at all. Reboot Universe Graham's father is not named, and has a different past than that of Herewards: See Sir Cracker (KQGS). References Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Knights Category:Characters (Hoyle I) Category:Humans Category:Knights of Daventry Category:Grandfathers Category:Fathers Category:Characters (KQ6HB) Category:Nobles Category:Crackers Category:Companion references